


give me what i want

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, M/M, Red Tinsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wants to finish putting up the tree. Stiles has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me what i want

**Author's Note:**

> So. It's nearly Christmas, and I really wanted to write a Sterek Christmas fic. Yeah. Enjoy!

"No, no,  _no_. Derek—just—no—oh my God, just  _give it here_."

Derek pouts when Stiles snatches the red tinsel off him before he can put it on the Christmas tree, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches Stiles arrange it on the tree the way  _he_ wants it. 'Cause, apparently, Derek had been  _doing it wrong_.

"Now, see,  _this_ is how you do it." Stiles waves his hand at the tree, grinning widely. Derek just sighs. "Oh, hey, c'mon. What's the matter?"

"This." Derek points to the tinsel that's strung over the tree in a zig-zag pattern. "It looks better going  _around_ the tree, not everywhere like you've done it. It's  _ziggy_."

"Ziggy?" Stiles makes a small, choked sound, then bursts into high, uncontrollable giggles. "What the hell even is that? Is that a  _word_?"

Derek rolls his eyes, taking a piece of tinsel and slowly unwrapping it from the tree branches that it's zig-zagged around. "It isn't anymore. Because this is going," he says, removing another piece and ignoring Stiles's loud gasp from behind him.

"Derek, what are you doing? No. Stop it. No!" 

Derek groans when the tinsel he'd taken off is put back on again, Stiles picking up each piece off the ground and placing them back. The  _exact_ same way they had been on before. Goddamn  _ziggy_.

"Please, Stiles,  _stop_." He grabs Stiles's hand before he can add another piece. "You're not putting them on the tree like that. Take them off."

Stiles wrestles his hand out of Derek's grip, huffing. "No, Derek. It's  _Christmas_ , and I've been a good boy. I  _deserve_ to decorate the tree how I want it." 

"I think you're mixing up your Christmas privileges with your everyday privileges," Derek teases. 

"No I'm not," Stiles whines. "My everyday privileges don't count in this situation." He takes down a piece of tinsel Derek had put up while he wasn't looking, arranging it in the zig-zag pattern again. 

Derek snorts. "Yeah, sure, all right, because you  _never_ want everything to go your way." He pulls the piece of tinsel Stiles is arranging off the tree. "And you can stop right now. Today is Christmas, like you said. I think it's about time  _I_ got what  _I_ want."

Derek knows he shouldn't have said it. He's in the middle of cursing himself for his stupidity, picking at a loose piece of tinsel, when Stiles sidles up close to him, breath hot in his ear as he whispers seductively.

" _Oh_ really. And what  _do_ you want?"

Yup. They're never going to get this tree finished.


End file.
